One More Night With You
by animeloverani
Summary: Ed and Envy are suppose to be enemies, but secretly they see eachother... And one night, Ed decides to show Envy he can tie a cherry stem in a knot, and Envy gets some ideas... I do not own FMA!


Light shines through the blinds on the window across from the bed. I force my tired eyes open, and see someone's bare chest. His arms wrapped securely around my skinny body. I blink a few times, startled, and when I tried to move, the arms around me tightened. I raised my amber eyes; a d looked through my blond bangs to see Envy's sleeping face. I blush and advert my eyes downward to find myself naked. Just before I started to panic, over Envy's shoulder, I spot an empty bowl with cherry stems around it.

I them remember the previous night and pull my arms to my chest. My automail was cold and made me shiver. Envy's arms pulled me closer, and I look up to find his dark purple eyes staring back at me with a huge grin.

I blush and nuzzle my head to his warm chest. I smile as I feel his hand run through my messy, long hair.

"Did you sleep well Chibi-san?" he asked teasingly, calling me small. I place my hands on his chest, "I slept great with you in my arms."

I blush and try to push away, "I slept fine." I answer his question as he lets me sit up. He props himself up with one arm, and leans his head in the palm of the other; that grin still plastered on his face. I blush and glare at him as he stares at my bare chest, I may thin, but I have muscle.

Envy's eyes roam over me them become gentle. His fingers run over the spot on my right shoulder where my flesh and automail meet.

Back when I was younger and my mom had dies, I talked my younger brother into helping me try to bring Mom back. It failed… I lost my left leg and my brother Al… I gave my right arm in return for Al's soul which I attached to a suit of armor and some family friends fixed me up some automail. When I turned 12, I became a stae alchemist, with the goal to make everything right again. I'm now 15 and nowhere near that goal.

Envy ribs the back of his hand against my cheek, and I smile at him. I mumble a sorry as he sits up next to me. We're supposed to be enemies, so we can only meet a few times a month to see each other, and here I am sulking.

I look at Envy and smile bigger. He grins and holds up a cherry stem with a knot tied in it. I blush.

Last night we had curled up together, Al was helping out ah headquarters, so we had the apartment to ourselves. We curled up on the bed with a bowl of cherries, and Envy picked out a movie. I can tie knots in cherry stems with my tongue and wanted to show Envy…

~Previous Night~

"Hey Envy," I start picking up a cherry from the bowl. He looks at me curiously as he sits down after putting the movie in, "I can tie a knot in the stem with my tongue." I finish eating the cherry, and a few moments later, I pull the stem out of my mouth with a knot in the middle.

Envy grinned and set the cherries on the side table. "do you know what they say about people who can do that?" He asked me. I shook my head and said no, his grin widened as he leaned towards me. "They say they're good kissers. Shall we test that?"

He didn't let me answer respond, he pulled me to his chest, and onto his lap, and kissed me. I flushed up and gasped giving him the chance to slide his tongue into my mouth. With a defeated moan, I pushed my tongue against his. If this was going to be our first kiss, I'd make it our best.

When he pulled back, he seemed pleased. He still held me as he nuzzled my neck and whispered, "That's some kissing skills."

~End Flashback~

Envy grins at me and gives me a quick kiss before getting up and looking for his clothes. I frown and grab his arm. I look at him with puppy eyes.

He frowns a bit at me and takes my hand, "Your brother's gonna be here soon." He reminded me.

I squeezed his hand, "I'm sure Al will understand. Please…" I ask wanting him to stay a bit longer. He looked at me, and saw my big eyes and caved.

I was really happy. We put on some pajama bottoms and turned on a movie. Al would be home soon and I know he'll listen to me, and then I would be able to see Envy more. And I knew Envy would be happy with that arrangement too.

Envy and I watched movies until Al got home. We heard him enter the apartment first before Al started for my room. Envy and I kissed quickly and I held his hand for fear of what Al might say.

Envy smiles at me as Al walks in, his metal body clanging loudly.

"Sorry I was out so long, you wouldn't believe how much paper work the cornel had!" Al started then froze seeing me in bed with homunculi. Envy holding me close. Envy had a bored expression on, and I was a bit worried.

"Hey Al…" I greet, envy smiles.

"About time you got back, and here I thought I'd have Ed all to myself." He said nuzzling his face into my hair. He has no shame….

Al stared at us, and I twitched nervously. Al looked over at the T.V. "So that's why you asked for those movies." He said already started to relax. I nod, starting to relax myself.

"Hey, Al, did you know that your brother is a good kisser?" Envy asked holding up a tied cherry stem. Al all but screeched out "Whaaat?!" and I blushed furiously. But, I guess it'll be okay….


End file.
